Penguin Freak
by PaperScarf
Summary: King Dedede reunites with his long lost love, Dawn, who had broken his heart a long time ago. Will they go back to their old ways? Will this question even be answered? Read to find out!


**I did NOT know what I was thinking when I made this!! Anyways this is just a short one-shot. Has a little pokeshipping in it and is completely anti-pearlshipping. Also, this story is weird. So yeah you've been warned.**

**I own nothing.**

King Dedede stared at his portrait a Waddle doo created for him in anger. They were outside on top of King Dedede's castle balcony where Waddle doo had painted this portrait. By the look of King Dedede's paused face, the Waddle doo could tell King Dedede was not happy with the results.

"What is this?! This does NOT look like me! I am NOT this fat!! What in the world happened to my BEAK?!" King Dedede kicked the portrait in disgust. This behavior was not surprising, King Dedede has always been this way, the stubborn penguin.

"I'm sorry sir!! Please don't be angry! I'll make another one!" the Waddle doo insisted. He knew he wasn't the best painter ever, but he was certianly trying.

"No, I'm not about to sit here through another 40 minutes to get another dud painting!" King Dedede was just about ready to storm back into the castle until they saw a loud explosion full of electricity.

"What was that?" King Dedede asked.

"I believe it came from the huge pit over there near the forest." said Waddle doo. King Dedede rushed over with Escargoon in his car to see what was the commotion.

They drove near the huge cliff to see a huge, black portal along with a giant Luxray chasing a girl carrying her Piplup.

"Wah!! Somebody please help us!" she cried.

King Dedede widened his eyes. He could not believe SHE was here! HERE!! Not in a Smash Brothers stadium, not in a Pokémon town, but HERE!!! In Dreamland!

"Sire? Whats wrong?" Asked Escargoon. He watched King Dedede jump out of the vehicle.

"Wait here." King Dedede went down to the large pit. Escargoon couldn't believe it. Was he.. helping someone?! This wasn't like him. Not at all. The bossy little penguin rarely ever showed any loving emotions to anyone, nor would he ever be generous enough to HELP someone.

King Dedede used his powerful hammer to wack the Luxray hard in the face. So hard, the Pokemon was sent flying back into the black portal which zapped closed. The girl was staring at King Dedede with a fearful expression on her face still while holding her Piplup. She had long blue hair as usual, and was wearing a white scarf, hat, and pink boots along with a red jacket with pink buttons.

"Dawn?! What are you doing here?" King Dedede asked in his usual paranoid tone.

"I missed you, darling.." Dawn said walking closer to King Dedede. He backed away two steps slowly, turning away his cheek.

"Dawn.. I told you.. never again!"

"But, Dedede!" At this point, Dawn was touching King Dedede's arm, "Just because we live in different worlds, why let the distance of our universes interfere with us?" King Dedede pulled away and looked down.

"It's not just that Dawn. It's several things. Penguin, human, we couldn't have children. Monsters occur all the time in Dreamland. What would your friends or your mother think if they found out you were dating me? We must stay in different worlds.. if we don't keep the flow of our universes, that wouldn't end very well!" He said speaking a little quieter so Escargoon would'nt hear them.

"I know that's not just what's bothering you. It's Ash, isn't it?" Dawn drew even closer. King Dedede blushed and turned away again.

"Why in the world would it be about him?!"

"It's about me and Ash, isn't it?" she asked. King Dedede knew exactly what she was talking about.

_A flashback opened in his mind of a night in Hearthome City at the park. Dawn and Ash were talking, laughing, they shared a dance together and then locked lips. King Dedede was unlucky enough to witness it all. His jaw wide open._

_"King Dedede?" Dawn let go of Ash in shock._

"Oh, yeah. My memory is a little foggy." he lied.

"I don't crush on Ash anymore. He told me right afterwards that he still loved his friend Misty."

"So you would have never showed up here if you and Ash were together. I don't want to be your rebound." said King Dedede.

"No, Dedede! Please listen.. I started to like you ever since we met. I admit I also liked Ash still. I thought you weren't interested in anyone like me.. so I just gave up. That scene with me and Ash just happened. After he turned me down that night, I realized you had left and when I looked at Piplup I nearly fell to tears." Dawn looked down. "Since then I couldn't stop thinking about you. Piplup reminded me of you every day. There's not much left I can do but beg you for forgiveness."

Escargoon was watching the two babble on from up the cliff.

"What is going on with those two?!"

King Dedede smirked, head still turned away.

"I want you to live a normal life in your world. We weren't meant to be together. We fit in seperate universes."

King Dedede blushed as Dawn put Piplup on the ground and ran over to hug him.

"Can't we at least stay here for the night?"

"Wouldn't Ash and Brock wonder where you were?" he asked. Dawn shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have to tell them." she continued hugging him tightly. King Dedede began to wrap his arms around her as well. Escargoon still watching in shock.

"Not a night. Just for a few hours. Our worlds could get all screwed up if you're out of place for 24 hours."

Dawn smiled. King Dedede along with Dawn holding Piplup again, walked up toward Escargoon and the vehicle. Escargoon was absolutely speechless. He couldn't even put up a sentence asking what was up. King Dedede just started yelling at him.

"What are you staring at, Escargoon?! Go tell the servants to make dinner!"


End file.
